Broken Innocence
by JayyKuro
Summary: Oliver is a boy who lives with his aunt after a tragic accident leaves him orphaned. His aunt is physically, mentally, and verbally abuses him, as she believes that it is his fault that his parents are dead. What happens when Allen steps in and changes things, whether they be for the better or the worst?
1. Chapter 1

A young, raven haired boy was running through the streets, going as fast as his thin legs could carry him. His lungs felt like they were going to burst and his entire body was in pain from the fever he hadn't fully recovered from last night. He knew he wasn't running straight as he kept bumping into the brick walls of shops, and anyone who saw him might've thought that he was insane.

He seemed to run even faster when he saw that he was on the block that he lived, and he quickly pulled the house keys out of his pocket, shoving them into the lock and unlocking the door at an alarmingly fast rate. He was an entire minute late, and he knew that he would be severely punished for it if his guardian was home.

'Please don't be home... Please don't be home...'

He silently pleaded as he took off his shoes at the entrance. His prayers went unanswered as he was backhanded by the woman who claimed to be his aunt.

"You were late by an entire minute! I told you to come home on time today! Is it too hard to ask that you at least be home by 4:30!?" The woman shouted angrily as Oliver fell from the impact, holding his cheek where she had scratched him. It was more of a push than a slap, but her hand had cracked across his face and had given him several scratches in the process.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered out, not bothering to mention the fact that one of the teachers had held him back an extra hour to do some late work. It wouldn't do him any good, as his aunt would just hit him even more saying that he didn't have the right to blame other people for his mistakes.

"You'd better be sorry! You purposefully disobeyed me you foolish, rebellious child!" She once again shouted as she kicked him and made him get on his hands and knees. She then stepped on the back of his neck with one of her heels, digging the sharp heel into his tender flesh causing him to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

He put his hands on his head to keep her from stepping on anything too vital as she continually kicked him, not caring that one of her heels had been broken.

"A-auntie..." He cried out, when she continued to kick him, having seemingly lost herself in her anger. "Why do you have to make my life so difficult!? I wish you had never been born, my sister and husband would still be alive otherwise! You're not loved! You're not wanted! What makes you think you are?!" She shouted, obviously sounding very angry and stressed out.

Oliver knew that she had to be stressed out with her work, and that she was trying to relieve a bit of her stress. He also knew that it was his fault that his parents had died, and that if he weren't here his parents would still be alive and well.

His aunt eventually seemed to tire herself out, as she stopped kicking him and was breathing rather heavily. "Go clean yourself up. Our new neighbor is coming over to dinner tonight." She said before she turned around and walked off into the kitchen, taking off her now broken heels and throwing them away. Her job may have been stressful, but it most definitely payed well.

Oliver did as his aunt commanded him and dragged his body upstairs. When he entered his room he pulled out a bottle of painkillers, swallowing four of them without any water. He knew he wasn't suppose to take them on an empty stomach, but at the moment he didn't care as he just wanted to the pain to hurry up and fade away.

He then entered his bathroom and locked the door, just in case his aunt tried to do something to him while he was showering. It was quite unlikely now since he was turning fifteen in a few months, but she had used to do it all the time when he was little. He was pretty sure that he still had a scar somewhere on his body from a time that she had intruded.

Oliver turned on the water and stepped in, beginning to shiver as the cold water pierced his skin. His aunt didn't permit him to use the hot water, and she always did a body check after his shower so that she would know and could punish him if he used hot water.

After a minute or two of standing in the shower his body got accumulated to the cold water, making it a bit less miserable for him. He moved his bangs from out of his eyes and then grabbed the soap and began soaping up his wash cloth, his fingers beginning to get numb from the cold, causing him to move a bit faster.

The soap he used smelt of mint and coconut, and he actually found himself liking the scent as it was the same soap that his mother used as weird as it sounded.

He quickly washed his hair and rinsed all the soap and suds off his body before turning off the water and quickly stepping out. He then glanced towards the mirror and allowed himself to look in it for a few moments.

He frowned at what he saw. He was short, standing at a measly five foot two. He was underweight, weighing only eighty-five pounds and could count every rib in his body. His hair was raven black and traveled down to his shoulders. His bangs were too long and went down to the bridge of his nose, hiding his eyes from the rest of the world.

He moved his bangs out the way so that he could see the monstrosity that he called a face. His eyes were large, and were framed by thick, long black eyes lashes. His face was small and round, with light freckles on the bridge of his nose and on his cheekbones. His skin was a ghostly white color from lack of sun and he looked half dead. There were bruises along the left side of his jaw and his right cheek was now red as well, with red scratches that were beginning to bleed again.

His eyes were the worst thing about him. They were two completely different colors, causing him to look even more like a monster. His right eye was a vibrant blue color, with flecks of gold and purple in it. His left eye was a forest green color with a bit of pink and orange in the mixture. He quickly broke eye contact with his reflection and looked down towards the sink, sighing a bit.

'You're nothing but a freak.'

He thought before quickly drying himself off and heading back into his room, grabbing a change of clothes to wear. He then ran the towel through his hair a few times and sat down on the edge of his bed, opening the drawer in his nightstand and pulling out a few rolls of bandages.

He usually didn't cover up his bruises and scratches, but since someone new was coming over, he thought that it'd be best if he did. The last time he didn't he had scared the neighbors away, and they hadn't come back over since.

He put a thin patch on his cheek where the scratches were, as well as another on his jaw were the bruises were, wrapped his arms from the bruises that were covering it, and wrapped his neck where there were bruises from his aunt's heels. Once he had completed that his aunt told him to hurry up and to not keep their guest waiting.

Her voice had lost all its hostility as she put on a front for their guest. Oliver obeyed her and quickly put his things away, heading down the stairs a few moments later.

He entered the dining room where he assumed his aunt and their guest were, and he was right. "Set the table for me." His aunt said without even sparing him a glance. "Yes auntie." He said as he pulled out plates from the cabinet and set the table. While he placed the plates down he took a chance to spare a look at their guest.

He appeared to be about Oliver's age, maybe a year or so older. He wore a black and silver jacket and one white glove on his left hand, along with a pair of jeans. His hair was pure white, contrasting Oliver's raven black hair, and went down to his neck cut in what was considered a cute style by most. He had a strange red mark of some sort over his left eye that went down to his cheekbone, and Oliver questioned where he got it from, as well as why he wore only one glove.

Their eyes locked for a moment before Oliver quickly casted his glance to the ground before he quickly finished setting up the table. A moment or two later he sat down, across from the white haired boy who had yet to introduce himself. His aunt came with the food and put it on the table, before sitting next to Oliver, causing him to tense up for a long minute.

"So, what brings you to this neighborhood?" his aunt asked as they all began to eat their food, Oliver's gaze fixated on the table as though there were something on it that amused him. "I heard that the schools here were really good, and I wanted to see for myself." He said, causing Oliver to glance up just to see that the boy was staring at him.

He must've been lying when he said that the schools were good, as most of the people who left this school ended up as lifetime Walmart or McDonalds employees. Their althetic team was also nothing to brag about as he didn't remember the last time that there was an actual trophy in their trophy case.

He wondered why they even had that anymore, as it was just taking up hallway space and money at this point. "Really? What grade are you going into?" His aunt asked as she stuck another piece of food into her mouth, her gaze occasionally looking down at the younger boy beside her. "I'm going to be a junior." He said as he ate his food rather quickly, causing Oliver to worry as he thought he might choke on it.

"Oh wow, you're in the same grade as my nephew Oliver here." She said as she wrapped her arm around one of Oliver's slender shoulders, causing him to tense. He knew that she was only pretending to be friendly and she that she would go back to her hurtful ways as soon as he left. She always did.

"Oh really? I thought you were his mom, you two look so much alike!" The white haired teen said in shock as he glanced back and forth between the two. "No I'm not. Sadly Oliver's parents both died in a fire when he was six. He was lucky to make it out alive." She said as her voice got a bit quiet. She then perked up a bit and released Oliver, causing him to relax once more.

"Oh my where are my manners?! I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name's Kim and this is my nephew Oliver." She said with a fake looking smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you, my name's Allen." The boy responded, a smile on his face as well.

'So... His name is... Allen...'

Oliver thought as he glanced up from his food, chewing on a piece of pasta rather slowly. He knew he would most likely just be forced to throw it up anyway and he didn't want to eat a lot.

"Thank you guys for having me over by the way, and I'm glad to see that there's someone here that's around my age." Allen said as he smiled directly at Oliver, causing him to look down and blush. His aunt glared at Oliver for a moment, though she simply turned the other way once she had remembered that they had a guest. Allen looked at her curiously, although he soon began diving into his food again, causing Kim to actually chuckle a bit.

"My, my, would you like seconds? There's plenty enough." Kim said as she picked up the plate of food and began to put more on Allen's plate before he could object. "Thank you." Allen said as he began to dig into the food again, earning the curious glance of Oliver.

'How can one person hold so much food?'

Oliver thought as his aunt picked up both his and her plates, walking them over to the sink. "So... How old are you?" Allen asked as he took it upon himself to start the conversation with the raven haired boy.

Oliver looked up towards Allen, before avoiding his gaze and directing it towards the ground. He fumbled with his hands for a few moments before he began to speak, his voice quiet. "I'm fourteen." He mumbled out, ashamed that he wasn't even able to have a normal conversation without screwing things up.

"But didn't your aunt say that you were a junior like me?" Allen asked actually a bit confused. Oliver flinced at the word 'aunt' and began fiddling with the end of his shirt. "I skipped eighth and ninth grade..." Just then his aunt came into the room handing Allen another full plate of food to which he said thank you to and began digging into his food immediately, obviously enjoying the food.

Kim simply smiled at him and the two continued a bit of small talk in between Allen eating while Oliver just kind of sat there a bit awkwardly before gathering the courage to speak again. "Uhm... May I be excused?" He asked, his shoulders trembling as he glanced over at his aunt.

She glared down at him for a few moments, telling Oliver that he would later be punished for even speaking to her. When Allen hadn't been looking she had even kicked Oliver under the table before she began to speak. "Go ahead." Was all she said before she turned her attention back to Allen as though he were her own skin and blood.

Relief flooded through Oliver as he stood up and left the table, making sure that he pushed his chair in. He didn't want to give his aunt any more reason to punish him. His aunt and Allen soon continued their conversation as Oliver quietly headed upstairs and into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

He grabbed his phone from off his bedside table, checked the time, and sat on his bed, sighing as he leaned back. It was already a quarter 'till eight and he wondered how time had flown by so quickly. It felt good to finally be able to relax and not worry about getting hurt by his aunt.

A sudden noise made him sit up and look towards his window where the source had come from. What he saw was only there for a split second but it was on his front lawn and it terrified him. He didn't know exactly what it was, all he knew was that whatever it was it wasn't human.

"Maybe it's just an animal or something." Oliver muttered to himself in hopes of reassuring himself. He looked out the window once more and saw Allen this time, making him sigh with relief. He didn't know why but for some reason Allen made him feel calm, not accepted, just calm. He watched from his window as his aunt said her goodbyes to Allen and he soon left, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

Oliver didn't realize that he had a smile on his face until he noticed his aunt walking back into the house and his smile slowly faded. He quickly went to his bedroom door and made sure it was unlocked before sitting down on his bed and staring intensely at the door.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Time seemed to go by slowly as Oliver tried to calm himself down as he knew what was going to happen. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door meaning that she was in a good mood, probably from Allen. "Oliver. Open the door, what have I told you about closing the door?"

Oliver knew that she hadn't actually told him not to close the door, but he slowly stood anyways. "I'm getting ready for bed auntie." He said wondering whether or not she would walk away or stay. "Open the door." She said once more, her voice growing rather cold. Oliver bit his bottom lip before walking towards the door and opening it.

He took a few deep breaths and counted to three as she opened the door wider at what seemed like a painfully slow speed. "On your knees, now." She said as she closed the door behind her and locking it. Oliver took a deep breath as he sat on his knees, his shoulders shaking with fear. He wasn't sure as to what she was going to do as her options were practically limitless.

"Why were you so rude to our guest today? You know how you're suppose to act. You made ME look like a fool so I had to cover for it! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BAD CHILD?! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACT LIKE ALLEN OR SOMETHING?!" She said her voice getting louder and louder with every sentence. Oliver kept his gaze to the ground as her words continuously stabbed him in the heart. "TO EVEN GO AS FAR AS TO DISMISS YOURSELF FROM THE TABLE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She literally screamed before kicking him hard in the stomach.

"I-I'm sorry..." Oliver choked out as he held his stomach. His aunt simply sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. "You can sleep outside." She said coldly as she unlocked the door and opened it, forcing him to stand up and shoving him out his room. "I don't ever want to see this type of behavior from you again."

She said sounding genuinely disappointed. Oliver bowed his head in shame as he walked down the stairs and opened the front door, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the front porch. He could see his breath in the chilled December air and he pulled his knees up to his chest in order to try to retain his warmth. He was terrified that he would see whatever it was that he saw earlier, but he figured it must've been an animal.

It had to be an animal. "Just think good thoughts Oliver, you've done this before and you can do it again." He spoke to himself as the minutes slowly ticked by. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep outside. Between his open wounds and the temperature already going into the negatives, if he fell asleep then he would probably freeze to death.

He regretted that he didn't bring his phone with him so that he could know what time it was, but if he really needed to know then he could walk to a gas station and look. He began rubbing his hands together and began blowing into his hands to try to keep warm.

His lips had turned a light blue color and he was trembling from the cold that was sending needles through his entire body. He could hear his aunt roaming around somewhere in the house and he knew that she was most likely drinking again from the clinking of glasses and the ocassional shout or two.

He then decided to walk around a bit and stood up regretting the clothes he had decided to wear. He wore a black short sleeved shirt and some gray sweatpants. He wasn't even wearing shoes or socks and as he walked through the streets the rocks pierced his feet, giving him small but painful cuts.

He slowly made his way over to the park and sat down on one of the swings, slowly swinging back and forth a bit as he hummed to himself a bit to keep himself from thinking about anything bad. A sudden noise from his right caused him to turn his head, fumbling with his fingers nervously. "W-who's there?" He called into the darkness as he stood up, not daring to move too close.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter! And I apologize for the slow updates, it takes quite a bit of motivation for me to finish chapters. Anyways, please follow, favorite, and leave a review! I don't bite and they motivate me! Until next time!

* * *

"W-who's there?" Oliver called into the darkness as he stood up, not daring to move too close to the unknown. There was a bit of movement from the sound of it, but it was too dark for him to see anything. From behind him there was more movement and as Oliver turned to look behind him someone popped out of nowhere it seemed like.

"Hey kid. Have you seen anything come by here?" A black haired male with a long jacket asked, seemingly glaring daggers at Oliver. "Uh n-no. Only you." Oliver said, sighing with a bit of relief as he sat back down on the swing. The black haired male seemed to be a bit relieved as well, and now that Oliver took a good look at him he noticed that the other male was carrying a sword or something of the sort.

'Maybe he's getting back from a costume party or something...'

He thought trying to reassure himself. "You shouldn't be out here so late. There's dangerous things here." The black haired male said before a loud noise took his attention and he seemingly vanished. "Trust me, I would be at home if I were allowed to be." Oliver muttered to himself as he swang slowly to keep himself moving a bit.

What seemed to be only a few moments later Allen appeared, seemingly out of breath as though he had been running for a long time. "Oh Oliver, have you seen a guy with long hair and about my height come through here?" Allen asked, looking quite shocked to see Oliver. Most anyone would be, as it was already about two in the morning.

"Y-yeah, I think he went that way." Oliver said quietly as he pointed in the direction he last saw the man. He kind of wanted to know what was going on, but he knew that it was none of his business and that he shouldn't ask. "Thanks, and you should probably go home now. It's late." Allen said as he ran in the direction Oliver pointed, making him hope that he had pointed him towards the right direction.

"This is getting weird, perhaps I should go back to the porch." Oliver muttered to himself as he stood up, although something made him stop walking. He felt a pair of eyes on him, and when he looked around there was nothing there. As he began walking back towards the house he could've sworn he heard the word "heart". He thought he might've just been going crazy, until he turned around. In front of him he saw what appeared to be a demon or something of the sort. It had a child-like face, yet it still somehow looked a bit deformed. It's stomach was bloated and there was a black star on its stomach, as well as one on his forehead. There was a ring like object floating over its head and it looked like a halo, and to complete the look it had wings.

Oliver wanted to vomit at the sight, especially at what was behind it. He wasn't sure as to what it was, but he didn't want to know either. He had never seen anything like it, and he had never even heard of it. "Give... Me.. Your.. Heart." The demonic thing said, making Oliver want to scream. Instead of that, he just ran. He didn't know where he was going or where he was going to end up, all he wanted to do was to get away from that, that thing.

'That must've been what I saw in the lawn earlier.'

He thought as he continued to run, even when his lungs felt like lead, his wounds were reopening, and his lungs felt like they were going to burst.

He finally glanced behind him to see if he was being chased, and to his dismay he was. Just as he turned back around he ran into someone and they both fell to the ground. "Ah, I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." Oliver said as he quickly scrambled from on top of the stranger and exended a hand to the stranger. He had fiece red hair that was being held back with a thick bandana, and he wore an eyepatch over his right eye. He wore the same black and silver jacket that Allen and the black haired male from earlier were wearing. "No you're fine, but may I ask what you're running from so quickly?" The taller man asked as he took Oliver's hand and stood up.

"I-I don't know. It's not human, I have to go now." Oliver said his voice sounding quite rushed as he began to run again, just to be pulled back by his arm by the stranger. "It's not human you say? What does it look like?" The male asked, not letting go of Oliver. "It has wings and a halo, and a b-bloated stomach and a black star on it." Oliver said as he tried to pull away from the fierce grip of the stranger.

"Did it say anything to you?" He asked, not sounding shocked at all at the description of the beast. "P-please let me go, it's gonna be here anytime now." Oliver said, his voice sounding rather desperate. He was already dealing with enough things at home as it was, he didn't want to get involved with anything demon related.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me." The red head boy said with a big grin on his face. As much as Oliver wanted to trust the male, he didn't even know his name yet. "Now, did it say anything to you?" The male asked once more, his grip not yet loosening.

It hurt quite a bit, but it wasn't tight enough to give him a bruise, although it would leave a mark for a few hours. "I-It just said 'give me your heart' why?" Oliver asked as he gave up on trying to pull away. "Shit... This is bad... Is your last name perhaps Snow?" He asked, causing Oliver to tense. "H-how'd you know?" Oliver asked, beginning to become a bit scared that a stranger knew his name. Sure, he was known by just about everyone in the town, but it wasn't for a good thing. If a stranger already knew his name, then he must've already heard the rumors circling about him.

Seemingly out of no where the demonic creature appeared, it's eyes looking directly into Oliver's, even with them being covered by his hair. "I knew it was a level four akuma." He said as he pulled what appeared to be a hammer from off of a holster on his thigh. "Big hammer little hammer, grow grow grow!" He shouted as he held the pole of the hammer tightly as well as Oliver. "You might what to hold on tightly, or else you'll fall." He said looking back towards Oliver. "What do you-" he had no time to finish his sentence when the hammer extended and they were both high in the air.

Oliver quickly wrapped his arms around the other's neck in hopes of not falling. Today was really just not his day.

When he looked below them he could still see the demonic creature chasing after them at an alarmingly fast rate. "I-it's following us!" Oliver cried out, as though the person with the hammer hadn't already known that. "Allen! Kanda! I found him!" The red haired boy said as the hammer shrunk and Oliver was filled with relief as his feet touched the ground.

"Are you sure that's him?" The black haired male from earlier asked, pointing a finger in Oliver's direction. "I'm not getting ready to take the wrong brat back to headquarters." He said, sounding a bit angry to say the least. "Oh relax, we don't even know if he's going to come with us first of all." Allen said looking towards the black haired male as if challenging him to a fight.

"Shut up you bean sprout." The black haired male said, while the red head simply observed everything. "Try me Bakanda." Allen replied, grabbing his left arm. "Are you trying to fight me you half pint?" The black haired guy said as he grabbed the sword that was on his waist.

"Guys we have a larger problem on our hands. There's a level four akuma chasing after us." The red haired male finally spoke up. "Lavi! You should've said something earlier!" Allen said just moments before something happened to his left eye. In front of it was what resembled a cogwheel monocle, and his pupil had turned red, as well as his iris. his sclera had also turned a dark black color.

"It's coming." Allen said, pulling on his left arm. To Oliver's disbelief it actually formed into a rather thick sword. "This must just be a dream, I must be going crazy." Oliver said to himself, to which the red haired Allen simply laughed. "Sorry about this, but things are only to become even more crazy from now on." He said as he laughed a bit more.

"Moyashi, unactivate that thing or something, I don't want to see it's soul." The black haired male said glaring daggers at Allen. "I can't control that, but right we need to worry about exorcising this akuma." Allen said, holding his sword with the one arm he had left. "I agree with Allen about getting rid of it." The red head stated, causing the black haired male to role his eyes.

"But, Allen you take the heart out of here while Yuu and I hold him off." The red haired male suggested. At this point Oliver was beginning to learn the names of the other two, with the black haired male being Kanda or Yuu, and the red haired male being Lavi.

'Why is this happening to me of all people?'

Oliver thought as Allen walked over to him, his sword in his hand. He then shoved the sword back up his sleeve and from the looks of it the sword had become his arm again. "Come with me." Allen said as he extended his hand out towards Oliver, leaving it entirely up to the younger boy whether or not he was to go with him.

Right as the demonic thing appeared again Oliver took Allen's hand, and before he knew it he was being carried bridal style by the white haired boy. Oliver quickly wrapped his arms around the other's neck so that he didn't fall. "You don't have to hold on to me so tightly, I'm not going to drop you." Allen said with a slight chuckle, looking down at the raven haired boy.

Oliver nodded and loosened his grip, before looking down towards the ground as though he belonged there along with the dirt. "I would take you home, but you wouldn't be safe there either." Allen said, as they came to a stop, Allen catching a breather. Lavi and Kanda were still in the forest fighting off the 'akuma' as they called it.

"My aunt won't get hurt right?" Oliver asked as he was put to the ground by Allen. Allen looked a bit confused for a moment before he sighed nodding his head. "As long as Kanda, Lavi, and I are here no one will be coming to harm you or your aunt anytime soon." He said, his muscles still a bit tense as though he were on high alert.

"W-who are you guys?" Oliver asked, asking the question that had been weighing on his mind for quite a while. The three of them had seemingly come out of no where and along with them came a great many things Oliver wasn't use it in his decently normal life.

"We're exorcists, sent here to collect innocence and kill any akuma we see... Akuma are created when a living human in mourning over the loss of a loved one makes a contract with a man named the Millennial Earl to bring the soul of their loved one back. The Earl then presents the living human with a skeleton of something called Dark Matter and has them call the lost soul of their loved one back, the soul then becomes trapped within the skeleton and is forced to obey the Earl's will. Once trapped within the skeleton, the soul is then forced to kill the one who called it back and "put on" their corpse, using their appearance to move around among humans in disguise.

After the transformation is complete, the Akuma, whose soul is tormented and consumed by hatred towards the living world, goes around killing humans in order to grow stronger and evolve to better serve the Earl." Allen said afterwards giving Oliver a few minutes to digest it all.

"And how exactly am I involved with this? I'm not an akuma." He said, nervously fiddling with the end of his shirt as he looked to the ground, his eyes being covered by his bangs as usual.

"Well... Innocence is a substance of unknown matter known by the ancient civilization that first cultivated it as the "Crystal of God". Or at least from what I've been told. It can bond with certain humans, known as Accommodators, to form an "Anti-Akuma Weapon", and it's only kind of weapon on earth that can purify Akuma, saving the souls that are bound to them from being destroyed by the Dark Matter that gives them their power... That's where you and I come in. I'm an accommodator, and apparently research from headquarters says you are too."

Oliver bit his bottom lip for a few moments, before glancing around towards where they were. He recognized them as being rather close to the train station and a few moments later there was movement behind them. "Oh Lavi, Kanda, you scared me." Allen said breathing a small sigh of relief. "Did you get rid of the akuma?" He asked, to which Lavi enthusiastically nodded his head. "That thing didn't even know what hit him." He said holding up one of his thumbs.

"Oh shut it, you screamed for most of the time while I did all the work." Kanda grumbled, causing Lavi to laugh. "Now Yuu, the details aren't important." He said to which it was Allen's turn to roll his eyes.

"Is the brat coming with us?" Kanda asked, nodding his head in the direction of Oliver. "I haven't even explained everything to him." Allen replied, once again glaring over at Kanda. "All you need to tell him about it the heart and how if he doesn't come with us this entire town will be leveled." Kanda said to which Lavi hit him on the back of the head. "That wasn't necessary and you know it." Lavi said, pouting a bit.

"What does he mean?" Oliver asked, looking towards Allen for an explanation. Sure the townspeople basically hated his guts, but that didn't mean that he wanted the place to be leveled. "Well... The heart of innocence is another shard of innocence, although it's different from the others. Not much is known about it, but they say that it acts differently from the other innocence. It's said that if that piece of innocence is crushed then all the other innocence will disappear along with it, which would give the Earl a great advantage in battle... The information from HQ says that the shard of innocence is most likely here, although who has it is still a mystery." Allen explained, to which Kanda rolled his eyes. "You could have just told him this from the beginning and made it easier for all of us." He said sounding irritated.

"And you guys think that I have this... Heart of innocence?" Oliver asked quietly, looking down towards the ground. "You're most likely out of everyone here to have it, actually we know that you have it since the akuma tried to attack you." Lavi replied, shifting his weight on both his feet for a few moments. "But why me? I'm a nobody..." Oliver muttered, seriously wondering if they were trying to pull his leg. "I'm wondering the same thing." Kanda said, earning another hit to the back of his head by Lavi.

"Anyways, with what Kanda was saying about your town being leveled, he meant that because you have the heart of innocence the Earl, Noah, and the akuma will stop at nothing to destroy it... If you come with us we could train you to become an exorcist, and your people would be saved and the heart wouldn't be destroyed." Allen said to which Lavi was once again began nodding his head enthusiastically. "The train will be here in a few minutes, and it's entirely your choice as to whether or not you want to come with us or not. You won't be able to visit often, and the training will seem like hell." Allen said, making sure that he stated the pros and cons.

"But you do get these cool jackets, and the chef is amazing." He added a few short seconds later, his seeming to sparkle just from the thought of it. "The choice is yours, and we can't force you." Lavi said, glaring over at Kanda as if daring him to say something.

'I seriously hope I don't regret this...'

He thought, shifting on his feet a bit uncomfortably. "I-I'll go..." He said, after a few log moments of silence. Lavi and Allen cheered, while Kanda simply muttered an 'I knew it' just as the train arrived. "Alright then, of we go." Allen said, as he took Oliver's hand, leading him towards the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm shocked that this story is actually getting reads! It's probably because it's D. Gray man. Anyways I apologize if the characters (besides Oliver) seem a little out of character. Allen and Lavi especially as they are a bit harder for me to write. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I apologize with how long it's taken me to update this! It took a lot longer than I had originally planned!**

* * *

"Alright then, of we go." Allen said, as he took Oliver's hand, leading him towards the train. There were a few other people besides the party of four on the train, but besides that the place was quite deserted. "We're lucky that we got here before everyone needed to head to work." Lavi said, intertwining his fingers and placing them behind his head as he walked.

"This town may be small, but it has everything these people need. They don't need to use the train station to go to work, they can just walk." Allen said, finally letting go of Oliver's hand, although Oliver found himself missing the warmth from the other teen. "Oh seriously? Sounds convenient to me." Lavi said, glancing back at Allen. "That's the point." Kanda said as though it were obvious, although to most it was.

"As soon as we get back to HQ I'm going to eat and go to sleep." Allen said with a slight yawn as if to emphasize his point. They soon stepped onto the train and headed into a train car that wasn't all that special. Allen and Oliver sat on one side, while Lavi and Kanda sat on the other the only one seemingly upset with the seating arrangements being Kanda who muttered something about rather sitting by himself.

"Oh yeah your things." Allen said turning his attention towards Oliver who was already half sleep. "Komui told me that there would be people to pick it up later, and that you should have it sometime by tomorrow evening." Lavi said looking as though he had a plan up his sleeve that wouldn't end well. "Thank you guys." Oliver said as he rubbed his eyes leaning his head against the window and drifting to sleep within a few short seconds.

Lavi opened his mouth to say something although Kanda put his hand over Lavi's mouth and Allen glared at him silently telling him to be quiet. "I was just going to ask for a marker jeez." Lavi said, pretending to have his feelings hurt. "You don't need to do that everytime someone falls asleep around you." Kanda said, sounding annoyed like he always did.

"Yes I do. It's tradition." Lavi stated matter of factly, beginning to search through his pockets for a marker. "Tradition my ass, it's annoying." Kanda said folding his arms over his chest. Lavi simply ignored him and pulled a black marker out of his pocket. He had actually intended to draw on Allen while he slept, but Oliver would work for him too.

"Allen, hold his bangs back." Lavi said as he moved forward so that Oliver was within his drawing range. A smile grew on his face when he saw that Oliver had freckles and he began to connect them, wondering what their final shape would be. "It didn't make anything..." Allen said sounding a bit disappointed. "If you use your imagination then it does."Lavi said, sending a small glare towards Allen's direction.

"And what would that be?" Allen asked, folding his arms over his chest. "I'll leave that up to your imagination." Lavi said as he then began to continue to draw, moving up to Oliver's eyelids. He lightly drew on his eyelids so that it looked as though his eyes were actually opened, when they were in fact still closed.

"Allen you read his report right? What's up with all these bruises and scratches?" Lavi asked as he continued drawing, actually seeming a bit concentrated on his 'masterpiece'. "The report says that it's most likely bullies, but I'm sure that the beansprout really knows what's going on." Kanda said almost as a matter of factly. Kanda knew that Allen most likely hadn't read the report, as the half pint could hardly read at all since he didn't think it would be necessary.

"Well, after looking around a bit I'm more than positive that it wasn't bullies. No one seemed like they would even get close enough to him to hurt him. If anything he was ignored by most everyone around him except for his aunt. I'm guessing that he's on the more clumsy side." Allen said, to which Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Makes sense." Lavi said, sounding content with Allen's answer. The three carried on in a comfortable silence that was interrupted by Allen gasping. "It's snowing!" He said as he glanced over the window, letting go of Oliver's bangs that he forgot he'd been holding. "Shhh. Don't wake him up before I'm finished." Lavi said, both him and Kanda paying no mind to the snow.

"His face is going to look like a big black blob at the rate you're going." Allen stated with a slight chuckle at the end. "No it's not, this is going to be a work of art. Just keep holding his bangs up until I'm done." Lavi said as he continued to draw on the smaller boy's face. "You never take this long when you draw on my face." Allen said as he held up Oliver's bangs, pretending to sound jealous. "Well, there's not much that I can do with _that._ " Lavi said, pointing at Allen's face to emphasize his meaning.

"That was uncalled for." Allen said, before looking out towards the window and back at the snow. He couldn't remember the last time that he got the chance to see snow. Recently he had been so busy with exorcising akuma and collecting shards of innocence, that he hadn't gotten the chance to stop and admire the scenery. "Close your mouth moyashi, you look stupid." Kanda commenting after getting annoyed by seeing Allen stare with his mouth open.

"Now now Kanda, my name isn't moyashi. It's Allen, A-L-L-E-N." He said spelling it out for him, obviously sounding quite annoyed. "Tch. Whatever." Kanda said, breathing out in an attempt to control his anger. "That's not the way to act. Come on, let's play catch with the conversation ball." Allen said, knowing that he was definetely getting on the last of Kanda's nerves. He knew that they couldn't fight in the train, but he also knew that they weren't far from HQ, in fact they should be arriving at their stop in just a few short minutes.

"You're lucky that we're on a train." Kanda said, as otherwise he would've already grabbed his sword and attacked the short stack with it. "Are you saying that you wish to fight?" Allen asked, sending a glare Kanda's way, more than up to the challenge. Just then one of Oliver's eyes opened and he moved up to rub the still closed one.

Allen held back a small gasp as he looked into Oliver's blue eye as the other one was still closed. He looked into his ocean blue eye that seemed to hold so much to more to them the the eyes of other people that he had seen. The flecks of gold and purple added to their beauty, and it looked as though an entire ocean was trapped inside of it. The emotion that his eye held sent twangs of emotion into Allen, causing him to want the younger to reveal whatever it was that was troubling him. They appeared to pained, broken, confused, yet at the same time they looked to be holding a dark secret that was most definetely one of sources of his pain. As soon as Oliver seemed to realize what was going on he jumped back towards his seat, causing Allen to release his hand from his bangs just as Oliver opened his other eye. His hair once more hid his eyes from view, and Allen wished to look at them once more, as they were incredibly beautiful.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Oliver asked as he began playing with his hands, shrinking away from Lavi who was still rather close from drawing on him. Lavi smiled as he sneakily put his pen back in his pocket, in such a way that Oliver didn't notice. "You'll find out later." He said holding up a peace sign as he sat back in his own seat sighing a contented sigh. Kanda once more rolled his eyes before resting his chin on his palm. "He drew on your face with a marker." Kanda said, causing Lavi to whine.

"Why'd you go and tell him!? He was suppose to find out himself!" Lavi said whining as though a small child would. "Because your pranks are nothing but annoying." Kanda said, glancing out the window, glad to see that they were arriving towards the station and would be able to get to headquarters soon.

"When we get to HQ I can show you around if you'd like." Allen offered, successfully changing the topic before Oliver could either scold Lavi or look at what he had done. Oliver timidly nodded his head after a few short moments. A few seconds later and the train came to a slow stop, a loud groan coming from its tires as it did so. "It's about time." Kanda grumbled to himself as he stood up, Lavi standing up at the same time as him.

 **Time Skip**

As the group of four walked up towards the door Lenalee opened it saying that Komui was busy with something else. "Where's the so called heart!?" She asked eagerly as the door opened and the four were allowed inside. Oliver managed to stay behind Allen's larger frame and out of sight of the seemigly over cheerful girl. "He's right there." Kanda said jabbing a thumb towards Oliver's direcion before walking off ahead of the group and towards the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Lenalee." She said as she introduced herself, extending a hand towards Oliver now she had spotted him. After a few moments of hesitation, Oliver shook Lenalee's hand before pulling his hand back towards himself. "I apologize for Kanda's behaviour by the way, he doesn't have anything against you he's like that with everyone." She said with a slight laugh as they entered the building, the large door closing behind him.

"Is it true that you have the heart of innocence?" She asked, her eagerness getting to the best of her. This was the first time any of them had heard about someone actually having the heart of innocence. Sure there had been that time when they thought that she and Allen had the heart, although it was soon proved that it wasn't the case. However, now they truly believed that they had found a heart, especially with all the strange things happenening in the town.

Things like the sudden changes in weather, an almost unnormal amount of akuma appearing near the town before seemingly vanishing within a day, as well as the fact that almost no one ever leaves the town unless they didn't belong in the first place. "I-I don't know... I'm s-still confused about a lot of things." Oliver muttered as he avoided looking at Lenalee, his attention grabbed by the ground once more.

"But what if it turns out that he doesn't have the heart? Then what do we do?" Lenalee asked, turning her attention towards Allen and Lavi, worry evident in her eyes. "We've already discussed that. He's the most likely one to have the heart in that town, nothing stands out about anyone else. That and the fact that when I ran into him he was being chased by an akuma." Lavi said to which Lenalee breathed a small sigh of relief.

"By the way, you should tell Kanda to get checked out by someone. It was a level four after all, he could be hiding an injury for all we know." Lavi added with a slight nod of his head, as though he were agreeing to himself. Oliver bit his lip when Lavi mentioned Kanda possibly having an injury. If he was injured then Oliver knew that it would be his fault because from the sound of things the so called 'akuma' was after _him_ in the first place.

"I'm more than sure that he'll be okay." Allen said as he rubbed Oliver's back reassuringly, knowing that the younger male was probably worried. Oliver simply nodded his head, acknowledging that he had heard Allen. "Now before I give you a tour, may we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat? I'm starving." Allen said, and as if on cue his stomach growled loudly, earning a laugh from Lavi and a chuckled from Lenalee.

"Alright, let's go. We have time anyways." Lenalee said as she began walking, the three boys following behind her.


End file.
